bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clark Edison
Dr. Clark Thomas Edison is one of the many squinterns that Dr. Brennan has at the Jeffersonian. He is portrayed by Eugene Byrd. Clark: You know, my parents also travel quite frequently. I believe I may have some abandonment issues which causes me to be withdrawn... Hence my previous workplace behavior! -- The Body in the Bag Profile Clark Edison is a doctor who was hired by the Jeffersonian following Zack Addy's departure to Iraq (The Widow's Son in the Windshield). However, his position with the team was short lived when Zack returned later in the episode to retake his position in the lab. Clark returns in The Verdict in the Story, where he is the scientific counsel for the defense in the murder trial of Dr. Brennan's father, Max Keenan. Clark goes over the evidence against Max meticulously and discovers that the murder weapon is not the one Zack declared it to be, thus causing doubt that Max had indeed murdered FBI Deputy Director Kirby. The defence's advantage was short-lived, however, as the actual murder weapon was shortly discovered in Brennan's home. After Zack's departure at the end of Season 3, Clark appears in several episodes of Season 4. However, Clark finds it hard to work in the lab, claiming that there was too much interpersonal drama, though he later returns. During Season 6, he lightens up considerably, in part because of his girlfriend's urging him, shares more of his personal life and takes an interest in those of his coworkers. Clark returns to the Jeffersonian in The Couple in the Cave after being passed over for a promotion at his job in Chicago. Later in that same season, in The Body in the Bag, viewers learned that Clark held a summer job at the National Security Agency, though he refuses to discuss any details of it. In Season 8 we learn that he took the position of the absent Dr. Brennan, much to the dismay of Angela. He did implement some new methods which were not well appreciated, but a returning Dr. Brennan, who worked in the lab in secret, remarked that they were really efficient. It becomes obvious that Clark is not very happy with the prospect of Dr. Brennan's return, but he is not working against it. When she eventually returns he seems to be happy but at the same time sad, that he would lose his position in the Jeffersonian. At that time Cam announced that the Jeffersonian was actually in need of two anthropologists, one for the crimes and one to do some serious archeological work. Clark happily accepts the latter position since Dr. Brennan announces that she loves crime, while he exclaims that he loves archeology. In The Stiff in the Cliff, Clark becomes a suspect in a murder that took place when he was an undergraduate. Though Clark is exonerated of the murder, its discovered that he helped falsify evidence of cannibalism. Though the media is stated to be crucifying Clark and he wants to resign from the Jeffersonian, Brennan comes to his defense, telling Clark that she never believed him to be guilty of the murder and writing an article in the Forensic Anthropology Times defending him. Brennan points out that the entire scientific world bought into Marcus Eldridge's deceit, not just Clark and "mistakes make for better scientists" and every scientist alive has made some sort of mistake. Additionally, Clark was only an undergrad at the time and friends and teammates stand up for each other. Clark is so moved that he hugs Brennan who sends Clark back to work where he belongs. In The Grief and the Girl, while investigating a murder, Clark realizes that the land the murder occurred on hides a Viking settlement. At the end of the episode, Clark states that he has gotten the funding to begin excavations on the property and permission from the owners to do so. Genetic testing done by Clark shows that one of the owners and the murder victim were also descended from Vikings. Trivia *He is a vegan (The Doctor in the Den) *He has nine siblings (The Body in the Bag) *His nickname in college was "Bones" (The Widow's Son in the Windshield) *He is allergic to Trumpet Honeysuckle (The Couple in the Cave) *He had a summer job at National Security Agency much to Hodgins dismay he does not divulge the inner workings of the NSA. (The Body in the Bag) *His middle name is Thomas making him Clark "Thomas" Edison. (The Shot in the Dark) *Bones describes him as the intern who is the "most astute and experienced." (The Girl in the Mask) *He is one of the two interns who helped investigate the crimes committed by Christopher Pelant. The second is Wendell Bray. *Clark and Wendell are the only two interns who actually saw Zack Addy. Clark saw Zack in Widow's Son in the Windshield and The Verdict in the Story. *In The Promise in the Palace, he explained how his enthusiasm for magic got him through a really rough patch in middle school. *He is very loving towards his deceased grandfather. He explained in The Foot in the Foreclosure that all the work he put into his career was to honor his grandfather's memory. *In The Big Beef at the Royal Diner he explains to Cam that he and Arastoo Vaziri are good friends. *He was dating a Women, Gender, and Sexuality Studies professor from Georgetown named Nora for eight years until Season 9; their breakup affected him greatly. *He is the only squintern allowed to call Brennan by her first name. *When he was an undergrad, he worked under the archaeologist Marcus Eldridge on billionaire Henry Charles' failed Arctic expedition. Despite the prestigious position, he left it off his resume when applying to the Jeffersonian as the disappearance was difficult for him (The Stiff in the Cliff). Category:Characters Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Recurring characters Category:Interns Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Season 10 characters Category:Season 11 characters Category:Season 12 characters